Taken
by shadowfire125
Summary: Fujimoto's daughter is kidnapped by an old enemy, and he does everything in his power to get her back.
1. Prologue

Okay, so, I watched Ponyo. I liked it. Mostly because of Fujimoto. And because of the animation. And I like watching kids' movies, 'cause I'm a loser like that. Sooo, I was on deviantART surfing for pictures of Fujimoto (because I'm a fangirl like that), and I came across the suggestion that I should watch Taken for laughs. Because it actually is quite funny when compared to Ponyo. Liam Neeson plays the father, and his daughter gets kidnapped, and he rescues her with excessive violence. So now I'm thinking, because I do that sometimes, and I just couldn't resist writing a Fujimoto fanfic loosely based off of Taken. And this is the result. I have the first chapter written as well, but I won't post it unless people comment and say they want to know what happens next. Because I won't finish it if people aren't reading it, because I'm lazy like that. Of course, I might finish and post it anyway, simply because I want to. But that's highly improbable. I have other things to write. And schoolwork to do. So review! Or there's nothing else coming after this!

* * *

Taken

Prologue

The library was dark and musty, so silent one could hear the dust settling on the books. The air was chilled and still, unbreathing, waiting. The floorboards did not creak, the tread of spotless dress shoes across their dark wood soundless. The armchair in the center of the room emitted a faint, near inaudible sigh as a shadowy figure sank into its cushions. The figure allowed himself a faint smile and took a sip of his drink, reveling in the arcane hush of the library. His expression quickly changed to one of irritation as the library door opened with a creak, a shaft of light slicing through the bookcase. He coldly appraised the newcomer.

"My lord Vidar," said the intruder with a bow. "I greatly apologize for the interruption, but I have news I am sure you wish to hear. It's about the sea wizard, Fujimoto."

Lord Vidar leaned forward slightly and rearranged himself. He was listening.

"His daughter has turned into a human."

Vidar's face was blank as a sheet. Then a gleam came into his eyes.

The messenger smiled. "I thought you would welcome this information."

The armchair sighed once more as Vidar stood, swirling his drink, and walked over to stand next to the messenger. He turned his eerie pale gaze to the shorter man. The messenger raised his eyebrows.

Vidar's lips curled into a subtle velvety smile, entrancing and yet terrifying. It was a smile that promised eternity, promised pain, promised nothing. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder, then strode away, his black coattails gliding behind him like twin shadows.

This was good. This was very good. It would take a while – years, maybe – but it was sure, it was inevitable, it never failed to come about.

Lord Vidar would have his vengeance.


	2. Chapter 1 By the Pricking of My Thumbs

I got a review, and this chapter was written, so I decided to post it! Yayz! I haven't even started chapter 2 yet, so don't expect it to come around very quickly. This is actually my second attempt at writing a Fujimoto fanfic, the first being about how Fuji and Granmammare met and fell in love, but I suck at romances, so it went over like a lead balloon. Of course, it might have gotten better once I got past the whole 'meeting' part and to the adventure that results in the 'falling in love' part, but I hadn't the patience. I really suck at meetings. It's so much easier for me to write something if the characters all already know each other. Something you might notice in the following story. Well, sometimes I'm okay. Like in Liam's story. He meets one of the other main characters because she runs him over. Oh, wait! Liam! He's in this. He's from something completely different, but I stuck him in because I created his character around the same time I saw Ponyo. I was inspired to create him by some clothes I found in It's A Wrap, and I went through literally over 2000 names before I named him Liam. No joke. There was a list, and I went through it. You don't find out a lot about him because he's not important to the plot and I shouldn't have put him in anyway. But I did. Because I heart him. Anyway, I own nothing except for Liam and Vidar (well, I own Vidar's character, not his concept. The Norse own his concept.)

Sorry I made the author's note so long. You won't hear another peep from me, I swear. Until next chapter. But I won't make it too long. All the necessary explaining is over. So I'll shut up now. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Living in the ocean means never having to salt your food.

- Takayuki Ikkaku, Arisa Hosaka and Toshihiro Kawabata, _Animal Crossing: Wild World, 2005

* * *

_

Chapter One

By The Pricking Of My Thumbs

_Twelve years later_

Fujimoto could still remember what it felt like when he realized his daughter had vanished – the tightening of his chest, panic welling up in his throat, his stomach falling to his toes. Dismay when he realized she was in love with a human, when Granmammare suggested they let Brunhilde – sorry, Ponyo – do as she wished. Of course he'd barely objected – to Granmammare's face, at least. Later, he kicked himself. He never forgave himself. Why? Why had he let this happen? Because he knew Ponyo would never give in. Because he knew he could never stand up against his wife for long – he loved her too much to argue. Because he knew any way it ended would never be a happy ending for him.

At least he got to visit her on weekends.

Fujimoto stood on the dock, oblivious to the odd stares he attracted from the nearby sailors. His dark grey eyes followed the small purplish-pink car as it wove its way down the mountainside, taking the turns a bit too fast, loosely interpreting the speed limit. It screeched to a halt in a parking spot near the water. Three door slammed open – two in back, one on the driver's side – and the first one out was his daughter. She'd grown into a lovely young lady. Seventeen now! How the years fly! She looked a little like her mother did when Fujimoto first met her. Her orange hair fell around her shoulders, and she wore a red tank top and jeans that subtly showed off her curves. She probably had a large following of adolescent boy admirers, but of course she wouldn't notice, or care. She only ever had eyes for Sosuke. The boy, who had grown into a fine young man. The boy, who still remained faithful to Ponyo, much to Fujimoto's surprise. Fujimoto had been ready to tell his wife "I told you so" when Ponyo came running home five, ten years later with a broken heart, but it hadn't happened yet. With each year that passed, the likelihood of a break up seemed less and less, and the boy had begun to grudgingly grow on Fujimoto.

Ponyo looked around, searching for her father. She noticed him immediately. (He's pretty hard to miss.) Her face split into a large grin, and she sprinted forward, skidding to a stop. "Hi, Dad," she said breathlessly.

"Hello, fish," Fujimoto replied, ruffling her hair. "You're excited to see me today."

Her smile widened even more, if possible. "My friend Yuki – I've told you about her – she invited me to go to America with her over summer break! Lisa said yes, but she said I'd have to ask your permission too, so please, Dad, please, say yes, I really want to go!"

He blinked, her words taking a moment to sink in. She'd said it so fast and excitedly. Then the hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle. "America?" he asked cautiously.

Ponyo's smile began to fade a little. "Please?"

Fujimoto swallowed. "I don't know, Ponyo. I-"

At that moment, Lisa and Sosuke came up. Fujimoto shot a beseeching glance at Lisa.

"Dad," Ponyo wheedled. "Yuki has relatives there, and we're going to stay with them. So we won't be all by ourselves over there. She already got an extra ticket, and I was the first one she invited, because her parents said she could bring a friend. Summer break's in two weeks, and we'd be leaving as soon as school lets out."

"I don't feel good about it," Fujimoto told her. "It's a whole other country, one you're unfamiliar with. I don't like it."

His daughter's mouth drew into a tight line, and she looked down.

"Sosuke's not going?" Fujimoto asked.

Ponyo shook her head, but didn't say anything.

"Her friend only has one extra ticket, and we can't afford to buy one for me," Sosuke explained for her. "I don't mind, though. I don't really like the idea of flying."

"I could come with you," Fujimoto suggested.

Ponyo looked up at him incredulously. Every seventeen-year-old's nightmare was that their funky-dressed sea wizard dad came with them on a summer getaway. Well, maybe not _every_ seventeen-year-old. "No way!"

"Ponyo, I really don't like it. I've got enemies, and the human race provides plenty of dangers on their own."

Ponyo chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes bright and on the verge of tears. "I really want to go, Dad," she pleaded.

Fujimoto glanced over at Lisa. She shrugged. "I thought it would be good experience for her, to go see the world."

Fujimoto sighed. Lisa was right, he had to admit, but he just had a really bad feeling. He was prickling all over. "I'm sorry," he finally said.

"Whenever something means a lot to me," Ponyo replied, "You always try to stop me."

Her tone hit Fujimoto like a punch to the gut, leaving him winded and reeling.

She spun around and stalked back to the car, and Sosuke followed her, glancing back at Fujimoto. Lisa stayed for a moment. "Fujimoto," she said. "I know it's hard to let go of her, but she's growing up. She needs her freedom. Making her hate you by trapping her here won't solve anything."

Fujimoto had nothing to reply with, and Lisa returned to her car.

There went his visit.

* * *

Fujimoto opened the door to his underwater home and was greeted by a chorus of shouts. Five thirteen-year-olds ran circles around him, asking him where their older sister was, why he was home so early, why he looked so down. He told them Ponyo couldn't make it this time, so he'd come back. Then he asked, "Where's Liam?"

The five of them pointed down the hall. "The office," they said together.

As they'd grown, Fujimoto quickly learned he could keep all of his daughters, so he gave them a choice. They could go and live with their mother, who moved constantly around the sea, or they could live with him. Most of them had taken the first choice, and five stayed behind. Honestly, he hadn't expected any of them to stay, so he felt rather flattered. Still, taking care of five adolescent demigods and making sure nature stayed in balanced was difficult. Which was where Liam came in. Five years back, he'd put out a post for an assistant, and an old friend of his called Liam Macaulay answered. Liam's real name was Xiucoatl, but since he lived in the human realm, he had to have an alias.

Fujimoto pushed open the office door. "I'm back," he said wearily.

Liam turned in his chair, his bright green eyes concerned. "What happened?"

The sea wizard sighed, then explained what had taken place. When he'd finished, Liam scratched his nose and said, "I understand your concerns, but aren't you being a little overprotective?"

"I can't shake the feeling that something terrible will happen if I let her go, though," Fujimoto replied.

Liam ran a hand through his hair. "How many enemies?"

"Enough to make me worry."

Liam rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Maybe you should let her go. Probably, any of these enemies of yours won't even know she's in the country. They're all some form of deity, right?" When Fujimoto nodded, he continued. "Deities don't pay a lick of attention to the comings and goings of humans, and your daughter's a human now. She'll be able to slip in and out just fine. Is there anyone who you know to be in America who you're specifically worried about?"

Fujimoto knew this, but somehow it made him feel better to hear someone else say it. He thought for a moment, uneasiness flickering through him. There was a name on the tip of his tongue, but he knew for sure that _that_ particular god was in the Middle East. So he said, "No."

Liam shrugged. "Then let her go. Let her see the world while she's still young. She'll be okay."

Fujimoto stood in the doorway, torn. Then he spun and ran back down the hallway, back outside and onto his boat.

Liam sighed, doodling a small face on his hand with the pen he was holding. "Not even a thanks," he muttered.

* * *

Lisa saw Fujimoto's boat pop to the surface below her house. "Ponyo!" she called. "Your dad's here!"

"I don't care!" Ponyo shouted back.

"Maybe he's changed his mind," Lisa heard Sosuke point out.

Ponyo tore out the back door in a swirl of thudding footsteps and red shirt. Lisa smiled as the teenage girl took the trail down the side of the cliff as fast as she could to greet her dad. Fujimoto held a brief discussion with her, then Ponyo did a little twirl and hugged him around the neck, then began clambering back up the path.

Fujimoto looked up and saw Lisa in the window. Lisa slid open the glass. "I'm glad you changed your mind!" she called down to the wizard.

"Thank Liam!" Fujimoto replied. "I told her to make sure she doesn't do anything that would attract the attention of any nearby gods, and to be careful. The world is a dangerous place!"

Lisa grinned. "She'll be fine!"

Even from the cliff top, Lisa could tell Fujimoto was less than thrilled. "I hope you're right," he said, shaking his head. "For her sake."


	3. Chapter 2 Leaving to LA

Hi again! Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers who reminded me that I am in fact writing fanfiction along with the other bazillion things I'm writing. So I updated. I haven't really edited this much, and I just wrote it. Well, half of it. I had bits and pieces of it already written, and then I just added more to it. So please excuse grammar errors. It's late. But let me know if I'm inconsistent or make mistakes, so I can fix them. I know last chapter I said I wouldn't talk to much in the A/N, so I'll try not to make it any longer than it already is. For those of you who are curious, I have Liam's story on deviantART. Well, the prologue. As soon as I put this up, I'm putting up chapter one. This is the link, for those interested: http://shadowfire125 (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/Pomegranate-Tea-Prologue-140099795

Cheers!

* * *

Nothing is wrong with California that a rise in the ocean level wouldn't cure.  
- Ross MacDonald

* * *

Chapter 2

Leaving to LA

Fujimoto was mixing potions while his daughters ran squealing through his house, chased by Liam. The sea wizard whipped around. "I need to concentrate! Silence would be nice!" he bellowed.

"Sorry!" he heard Liam shout, and a hush descended.

Fujimoto groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to remember where he left off. "Oh, right," he mumbled, lifting a large, thin-necked green bottle and letting a few drops drip into the bowl. The substance turned bright orange and made a crackling noise. After adding a dab of liquid from an ornate purple bottle, the substance settled into a thick gold solution. Nodding with satisfaction, he swirled the contents of the bowl around and then left it to sit. He was reaching for a fresh bowl when the conch shell on his desk clattered. His hand jerked in surprise as his fingers were curling around the lip of the bowl, and he knocked it to the floor, where it shattered. He swore and snatched up the conch-phone. "Hello?" he snapped.

"Hi, dad," Ponyo said from the other end of the line.

Oh. "Hey, fish. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound angry – things are pretty hectic around here. Are you alright?"

His daughter couldn't keep the excitement from her tone. "We're going to board the plane in, like, ten minutes!" Fujimoto could practically see the huge grin she must have had plastered over her face. "This is so amazing!"

He smiled. "I'm glad. Thanks for checking in with me before you got on the plane like I asked."

"I'm just happy that you let me do this," Ponyo sighed contentedly. "Oh! I gotta go."

"Alright. Be safe."

"I will!" There was a click as Ponyo hung up.

Fujimoto pulled the shell away from his ear and stared at it sadly for a moment before replacing it on the desk. "I love you," he whispered.

* * *

Ponyo could hardly sit still in her seat. The seatbelt was already strapped across her lap, and she was raring to go. Fortune had smiled upon the first-time traveler and had granted her a window seat. Next to her, Yuki's enthusiasm almost rivaled Ponyo's. They clasped tightly to each other's hands as the plane wheeled around the airfield to the beginning of the runway.

The takeoff was exhilarating, the deep rumble of the engine that cocooned them, the way the ground tilted and their stomachs dropped as the metal contraption forced itself into the air. And then the plane leveled out above the clouds, and they were flying over fields of soft white that stretched as far as the eye could see.

It was brilliant. It never got old, even though the flight was long. Ponyo didn't spend the _whole_ time looking out the window – she watched one of the in-flight movies and slept a little – but she spent a lot of it that way.

Even so, she couldn't wait to reach their destination.

* * *

As soon as they were clear of the crowd that oozed from the plane, Ponyo turned to Yuki and said, "I need to use the bathroom. I'll meet you down at the baggage claim."

Yuki nodded. "Okay," she replied cheerfully. "I'll see you there!"

Lurking nearby in the crowd, a short, scrawny man smirked and muttered, "No, you won't."

* * *

Ponyo found the restroom in a relatively empty section of the airport. When she went in, there were a couple other women. By the time she finished her business, they had left. Ponyo went over to the sink to wash her hands, when the room suddenly became eerily silent. The quiet wormed its way into her ears, pushing on her skull, and a subtle chill made goose bumps stand out on her arms. She spun.

Standing behind her was a tall, thin man, with silky black hair and grey eyes so pale they were almost white. He wore a black, old-fashioned suit with coattails, and a deep maroon tie. And then he smiled, ever so slightly, and Ponyo felt a bottomless fear come over her. This man was dangerous, unimaginably so.

He reached towards her. Ponyo staggered back, and he drew his hand across her vision.

The room tilted crazily, swirled, and then went dark.

* * *

Yuki had her bags and Ponyo's bags, but there was no sign of her orange-haired friend. With a frown, Yuki flipped open her cell phone and speed-dialed Ponyo's number.

"_I'm sorry_," said a mechanical voice in a sticky sweet tone. "_This number is no longer available._"

Yuki snapped her phone shut, then tried again. Again, she got the same response. After several more tries, she knew something was very wrong. She found a security guard, and used what English she'd learned in school to communicate her problem. The guard used the intercom to call Ponyo to baggage claim. They waited, but she never showed. Ponyo was declared missing, and a formal search began.

Yuki phoned Lisa.

* * *

Fujimoto sat cross-legged on the floor of his study, his five daughters sitting in a semicircle in front of him. He pointed to one of the intricate bottles before him. "What does this one do?"

"It helps stuff grow!" chirped Anathema.

"Good. What kind of things?"

Risha's hand shot up. "Plants! Like, seaweed and kelp."

Fujimoto nodded. "Precisely. And this?"

Before any of them could answer, there was a knock on the door, and Liam stepped in. His normally cheery face was pale and drawn. The terrible prickly feeling Fujimoto had earlier returned. "What's happened?"

Liam held up something wrapped in cloth. "This just appeared on your doorstep."

Fujimoto's brow furrowed. "What is it?"

Liam opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment, a large conch shell on the desk began to clatter. Fujimoto snatched it up. "Yes?" Pause. "Lisa? What's the matter?"

The blood drained from his face, making the markings around his eyes and cheeks stand out even more. "Gone? But…"

"Yes, thank you. No, don't worry. I'll find her."

"Yes. Okay. If I discover anything, I'll contact you." Fujimoto set down the shell and turned to Liam, eyes wide with shock. "Ponyo vanished in the airport."

Liam held out the package in his hand. "You'd better see this."

Fujimoto took the package and unwrapped it. It was a black book, icy to the touch. Gingerly, he opened it, and instantly a terrible silence rushed to fill the corners of the room. Between its pages was a lock of orange hair. Fujimoto snapped the book shut, and the air of the room gasped into life. He stared at Liam, looking as though he might drop dead on the spot. A single name fell from his lips. "Vidar," he whispered.

Liam's jaw dropped. "Vidar?_ Vidar_? _The_ Vidar, son of Odin, god of silence and revenge?"

Fujimoto nodded, feeling sick. "Is there any other?"

"And you let her leave the country when you _knew_ he was out to get you?" Liam's tone was a strangled shout.

"It's been so long since I've even heard a peep from him," Fujimoto said miserably. "And I've been keeping tabs on him. He was in the Middle East."

"Well, he's not any more. You should know gods better than that, Fuji," Liam said reproachfully. "Especially gods like Vidar. One measly little ocean isn't going to stop them from getting what they want, and time won't make them forget."

"I'm going to get her back."

"And I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not," Fujimoto said sharply. "You have to stay here, to take care of the girls and my job while I'm away. I'm going to contact Granmammare, but she won't get here for at least two days, so you'll stay here until then. If I'm not back before she gets here, you can come after me, but hopefully I will be back by then. If I'm not, then I'm probably not coming back." Seeing how Liam was about to object, Fujimoto interrupted him. "You're not a god anymore, Liam. Vidar will murder you."

Liam bristled. "Just because I've been cast out doesn't mean I'm weak. I'm just as powerful as you are, and at least I can walk on land without drying up. You're the one who's going to be murdered if you try to do this alone. It's what Vidar _wants_. He kidnapped your daughter to get to you."

"I know that!" Fujimoto snapped. "But I can't afford to just drop my job and my other daughters. I need you here more than I need you with me. And don't suggest me staying behind and you rescuing my daughter," he added with a warning glare. "Because I don't like the idea one bit. I'm going to get her back myself."

Liam snapped his mouth shut and glowered. Fujimoto glared back. The atmosphere in the room began to crackle with energy. Water seeped from the walls and floorboards, but quickly evaporated into steam as the temperature in the room rose.

One of Fujimoto's daughters whimpered, and the standoff immediately dissolved with the realization that there were still innocent children present.

"Fine," Liam said irritably. "But I'm counting. The second I sense Granmammare in the area, I'm coming after you. You hired me to help, and your wife would be unhappy with me if I let you and her oldest daughter die. Not to mention I would feel like I did my job very, very badly."

Fujimoto sighed. He was relieved the argument ended there. Liam could have made things very difficult. "Excuse me," he said, turning to leave. "I need to get a few things together."

"Good luck, Fuji," Liam said wearily.

Fujimoto glanced over his shoulder at the ex-deity, then swiftly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Liam slumped into the chair at Fujimoto's desk. Risha tugged on his sleeve. "Uncle Liam?" she asked quietly. "What's happening?"

He kneaded his forehead, then turned to brush the orange hair back from Risha's face. "Don't you worry, kiddo. Your daddy's taking care of everything."

Or at least, he hoped.


End file.
